Let Sin Wash Over US
by SMBear
Summary: OneShot: Lucas and Peyton. Warning: Quite graphic.


**Disclaimer: **I don't OTH or its characters.

**A/N: **Moving house so won't be able to update any of my fics for a while. So as a parting gift I give you:

**Let sin wash over us**

'_My god, I'm tired. Who knew we could paint my room in just a few hours' _Peyton said as she flopped down on her bed. She was wearing one of Lucas's old shirts and a pair of worn out jeans. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she was covered in paint from head to toe.

_I know, but it looks amazing. Just like you._

Peyton blushed.

_That was cheesy even for you._

_Yeah _he said sheepishly _But I had to say it. Do you want some ice tea?_

_Sure, I'm just going to go in the shower and try and get cleaned up_. She sighed, managing to summon enough energy to get up from the bed. She gives Lucas a quick but tender kiss on the lips. He slapped her ass as she heads towards the bathroom.

_Oi Scott, Behave!_

Holding up his hands innocently, smirking at her. Lucas surrenders _F-ine, I'm gonna get the drinks._

Closing the door behind her, Peyton switches on the shower, waiting for the water to get hot. Her whole body is aching, her arms are sore. All she wanted to do was relax under the spray of water. Taking off her clothes, she steps in.

Meanwhile, Lucas is downstairs preparing the ice tea when a devilish idea popped into his head.

Tiptoeing into Peyton's bedroom, he could hear noises that he would not even wish his enemies to hear. Peyton was singing 'Take me home, country roads.' He laughed to himself _At least she won't hear me come in._

Opening the bathroom door as quietly as possible, he sheds his clothes onto the floor. Peeling back the shower curtain, his breath catches as he sees the sight of her naked body. Her back was turned to him. Lucas moved behind her and pressed his chest against her back.

_West Virgi-_

_I thought I'd surprise you. _

Bending his head, he softly kissed the nape of her neck, right where it met her shoulder.

_I was just getting to the good part. She said jokingly._

Melting back into him, she arched her back and leaned her head to give him better access to her favourite place to be kissed.

Turning round to face him, her hazel-green eyes now staring intensely into his deep blue ones. Peyton stretched her arms out and encircled his head. Running her fingers through his slick wet hair all the while never breaking eye contact. Lucas in turn wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

Their stares were burning a passionate hole through each other. They were reaching the point of no return.

Without warning, Lucas attacked Peyton's lips as if he was the hunter and they were his prey. He snakes his tongue into her mouth causing Peyton to let out a low moan. He ran his hands softly against her back as Peyton's were holding on tightly to the back of his head, making sure the kiss didn't end.

Lack of oxygen made them break apart. A smile appeared on Lucas's face as he realised, Peyton's eyes were still closed and her cheeks flushed. She was still savouring the moment. Slowly, her eyes opened. They had changed colour, no longer hazel-green but a dark olive colour.

She licked her lips devilishly. He knew what to do next.

The shower was small, not too small but just enough for their bodies to always be in contact.

Lucas gently lowered his hands to Peyton's waist and pressed her against the wall. She loved it when Lucas would take control. Adjusting the showerhead, he lowered the water pressure and directed the spray of water at her chest. He then kissed her neck again, sucking gentle on her pulse points. Moving his head, he now kissed her just below her ear lobe. Trailing down from her ear, gently laying butterfly kisses on her soft skin, he finally came to her breasts. Peyton loved having her nipples sucked.

She moaned in anticipation, the sensation of the water touching her breasts and cascading down her body was making her more turned on than ever before.

Lucas decided to tease her a little. He traced the outside of one breast with his tongue while mirroring the pattern on the other breast with his fingertips. Peyton rested her hands on the sides of Lucas's neck and arched her back just a little, clearly enjoying the tease. Lucas lifted both breasts in his hands, gently feeling their weight. He brought her left nipple almost but not quite to his mouth and lingered over it, letting her feel his breath. After a long moment he sucked it into his mouth as he pinched the other nipple between his thumb and index finger.

Peyton threw her head back even further, which caused her back to arch and her chest to stick out. She heard herself groan in frustration as Lucas's mouth and hands left her breasts as quickly as they had assaulted. She could almost feel his sly grin as his kisses trailed down from the spot between her breasts and across her stomach. Just as he came to her favourite spot to be kissed, Lucas stopped, only letting his nose brush gently against her pubic hair.

_Luuucccaaas_, she whimpered.

Feeling Peyton's hands forcefully press on his head, he guessed Peyton had gotten tired of the teasing.

Lucas lifted Peyton's left leg and moved it so it was resting on his shoulder. He slowly kissed his way up her leg, across her thigh. He could smell the sweet scent of Peyton's sex. It always managed to have an intoxicating effect over him.

Lucas placed his mouth directly over Peyton's lips, covering them completely. For a second he just held them there, lightly running his tongue around the outside of her labia. He then kissed her lips as if he was kissing her mouth: in one long, fluid motion he closed his lips, finishing centred right over her clit.

Breaking contact, he looked up to see Peyton's reaction. Her head was thrown back against the shower wall and her arms were splayed out, her hands trying desperately to grip on to the tile. He took that as a sign of encouragement.

Turning his attention back down, Lucas lightly ran his tongue along the outside of Peyton's labia. Pink and puffy, they were open and engorged and her clit was just peaking out at him from beneath the folds.  
She shoved his face into her pussy as she arched her hips up.

Lucas closed his lips over her clit and sucked the soft folds into his mouth. Using his tongue he coaxed her clit out from its hiding place and started a full on assault of it with his tongue, flicking it back and forth, up and down, and around in circles, all the while sucking it in and out of his mouth.

With a deep, guttural moan, Peyton tensed up and started to cum.

_Jesus fucking Christ _she whispered.

Just as Lucas felt her stomach muscles start to clench and shake, he reached up, took a nipple between each thumb and forefinger, and ever so slightly pinched and rolled them. Peyton's quiet moans suddenly turned to much louder moans and then turned into an almost scream punctuated by an

_Oh, my FUCKING GOD!!!_

This was exactly the effect Lucas was after.

However Lucas didn't have time to revel in his effect on her with the realization that Peyton's hands had found their way to the back of his head, and it seemed they had no intention of letting him move. Peyton's orgasm showed no sign's of waning, or wavering, so he just continued.

Letting her lips slip from his, he settled into a familiar yet highly effective rhythm of circling her clit with his flattened tongue.

Peyton's second orgasm hit her just as fast as the first had. She had barely come down when she felt herself going right back up, and even before the second had fully realized the light of day, the third one came rushing out, begging for attention.

_Fuck babe, I'm cumming again._

Completely spent, this wasn't the relaxing shower Peyton had envisioned.

Once she had calmed down a bit and caught her breath, she said I_ didn't even get to clean the paint off me._

_Neither did I. I guess we'll have to have another shower later_, he grinned.

Peyton just nodded with a little twinkle in her eye.

Two movies later and it was time for bed. Lucas had had an erection ever since he surprised Peyton in the shower. It was okay though because he knew Peyton was going to take care of it.

Sitting down on the bed, Peyton knelt behind him. Grabbing the bottom of his shirt, she pulls it off and throws it on the floor.

Lucas's back is broad, like the outstretched wings of an angel. His skin is remarkably smooth considering he is a guy.

Her hands start pressing lightly around the back of his neck. Gently kneading the aching muscles. He can feel her warm breath on his skin which makes the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

He closes his eyes and tries to relax. Peyton moves her hands across his shoulders and around his shoulder blades feeling for any knots that need attention. She finds a few knots and starts to work them by loosely kneading her fingers lightly in small circles. Changing pace, she uses her thumbs a little bit faster, applying more pressure this time.

A sound of pleasure and pain escapes from Lucas.

Pausing for a second_ Am I hurting you Luke?_

_No, Peyt. It's helping._

Continuing to work every stiff muscle, she could feel Lucas's tension ease away. Kissing her way down, she lets her fingers gently graze his skin. Her touch as light as a feather.

By this time, Lucas had felt a lot more relaxed except for the hard throbbing in his cock that showed no sign of easing up.

As if she had read his mind, Peyton spun herself round and was straddling him. She could feel him, the heat rising up from his body.

Their eyes made a connection.

Placing her hands on either side of his face, feeling the rough stubble causing friction against her fingers. Delicately tracing the outline of his jaw, she kissed him where her fingers had been, inching closer to his mouth. She reached up and pulled down his bottom lip with her thumb, sucking on it as. Lucas darted his tongue out and licked her upper lip. Soon enough, they were caught up in a duelling kiss. Her hands wrapped around the back of his neck. His hands squeezing her ass.

Lucas picked her up, Peyton gripped her legs around his waist for support. Not once breaking apart, he blindly led them back to the shower. Fumbling he managed to switch on the shower, the water snapping them out of their reverie.

They started kissing again after quickly shedding whatever clothes they had on.

Turning Peyton around so her back was facing him and pulling her closer, he bent down and put some shampoo on his hand. Applying it to Peyton's hair, he massaged her head lightly in circles. Peyton arched into him, purring with content. She felt his cock press hard against her.

He rinsed her hair. It was now Peyton's turn. Luckily, she didn't have much hair to shampoo.

She grabbed the soap and lathered him up. She caressed over Lucas's chest, soaping him all over. She turned him around and did the same to his back. Lucas twitched when Peyton grabbed him and started stroking him. The soap aiding the movement. He was all slippery and slick. She cupped his balls and soaped them. When she was sure all the soap was gone, she looked up into his eyes and lowered to her knees smiling.

A groan escaped his lips as Lucas slumped back slightly against the shower wall, feeling her tongue reach out to stroke the defined head.

Lucas placed his hand gently on the back of Peyton's head guiding her slightly. Her hands gripping his thighs. She moans around his cock. The vibrations from her throat drive Lucas crazy, and she slows down a little, wanting to tease him a little like he had teased her.

She runs her tongue to his balls, licking them up and down. Deciding to be a little more adventurous, Peyton takes his left ball into her mouth sucking on it. Moving across to the other side, she lifts up his other ball, squeezing it before taking it into her mouth. Kissing her way back up to his cock, she pauses for a moment.

Her head is now centimetres away from the tip, she blows gently all over his cock. Peyton can sense Lucas is enjoying this due to the way he's gripping her head. Slowly, she licks the head, around and around, slipping her tongue over his slit. She doesn't do this for long because Lucas is very sensitive here and she doesn't want him to cum just yet.

Enveloping his engorged cock, Peyton could feel the head of his cock touching the back of her throat. She bobbed her head back and forth, sliding his manhood in and out of her mouth. Her lips were gliding along his long shaft. The water was spraying off her shoulders.

She could feel him get harder, if that was even possible. Lucas was now thrusting his hips. His breathing laboured, he managed to let out a warning.

_Babe, I'm cumming_

As he came, Peyton took him as deep as she could, her nose nestling in his pubes. Trying hard to fight off the tickling sensation as she could feel the gushing of cum spilling down her throat.

Lucas relaxed his grip on Peyton, his body was still jerking from the waves of pleasure coursing through his veins. Exhaling loudly, he helped her stand up. Pushing away a strand of hair from her face, he kissed her gently. His way of saying thank you. Reaching out his arms, he envelops her in a hug. Her head resting against his chest, rising slightly every time he breathed.

To his amazement, his cock was still hard. It was no reflection whatsoever on Peyton's skills but probably because he had to wait quite a while before cumming.

He pushed Peyton away against the wall, entwining his hands in hers and raising them above her head. He cocks his head to the side and smiles a sly grin.

_No more teasing_

Peyton raises her eyebrows. Lucas releases one of his hands. Licks his fingers and starts rubbing her clit. Simultaneously, bending down and grazing her nipple with his teeth.

Peyton takes in a sharp breath. Lucas knows she's already wet and ready. Releasing his fingers, he raises his head and kisses her, parting her lips as his tongue enters her mouth. All Peyton can do is kiss back when suddenly she feels him lift her up and enter her. Her long, slender legs working as a vice, grip around him. He starts pounding into her, ravishing her mouth with his. Their breathing is intense. Their red raw lips break apart. Peyton grinds her hips against him, biting down on her lower lip as she does so. Lucas buries his head in her nape, breaking her skin ever so slightly as his teeth make contact with her skin. Peyton's hands are all over his back, raking her nails into him as their heat crescendos.

Their bodies start to burn, waves of pleasure surging up.

_Cum with me_, Peyton whispers. Those three words sound like music to Lucas's ears, the way she said it triggers a chain reaction in his body which in turn triggers Peyton's orgasm.

Their bodies start shaking and they both scream out at the same time.

_I'm cumming!!!!_

Her pussy muscles milked Lucas dry, every last drop.

Their bodies were weak yet they still found the energy to stay locked together.

They slide down the wall and collapse into each other. The energy sapped out of them, all they can muster are mouthed _I love you_ 's to each other.

Please review


End file.
